


Tortured Soul

by 18_The_true_mockingjay_18



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Book 3, F/M, Fluff, Love Confession, Season 3, avatar korra - Freeform, hurt mako, i wrote this so long ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18_The_true_mockingjay_18/pseuds/18_The_true_mockingjay_18
Summary: After Korra and Asami have broken out of the earth queen's jail they find Mako and Bolin. Bolin is unhurt but is crying over his brother who has been tortured by the red lotus and has not woken up yet. Makorra one-shot. Post 3x09.





	Tortured Soul

Naga's panting had not stopped in the past hour. All three of the companions were exhausted, the desert heat not helping in the slightest. They had been wandering for hours, some of which Korra and Asami rode on Naga's back but now they were on foot, trying to give the polar bear dog a bit of a rest. Korra was about ready to call it quits, make camp for the night and hope nobody found them; they would look for the boys tomorrow, but them Naga's head snapped to attention. She let out one loud bark and looked back at the girls.

"I think Naga's got something." Korra said, surprised at how dry her throat was.

Naga lowered her head to the sand and started sniffing, they walked like this for what seemed like another hour before finally they came to the entrance to a cave.

"Good girl Naga. Stay here." Korra said, patting the dog on the head before leading Asami into the cave.

The cave was dark inside, no cracks in the rock for light to leak through so Korra lit a flame in her hand. The girls walked further and further down, the air cooling as they did so. When they reached the back of the cave they met a door with metal bars and a lock the size of a fist.

"Stand back." Korra said to Asami. She thanked the spirits that Su had taught her how to metal bend before she left Zhao Fu.

After a bit of effort the door swung open and the girls stepped inside, only to be greeted with more metal doors lining the walls.

"Is it just me or does this look like a prison?" Asami said.

Korra nodded and put a finger to her lips, signaling that they needed to be quiet, if this was a prison they didn't know who would be lurking about.

"Come on bro." A familiar voice echoed from down the hall, "you gotta wake up, please."

The girls shared a worried glance and started down the corridor, checking in each cell window for the voice they just heard.

"Over here!" Asami called to Korra. At the end of the hall on the right a cell door was left open, and in it were Mako and Bolin.

The relief Korra felt when she entered the room was immediately replaced by worry when she saw Bolin's tear streaked face. He was kneeling next to his brother, who was limp on the ground, Mako's hand clutched in Bolin's. His eyes were closed and he had a large cut over his left eyebrow that was bleeding onto the floor. That was the only wound Korra could see from where she was standing in the door way.

"He won't wake up." Bolin sobbed, not taking his eyes off his brothers face. Korra took a step forward.

All of a sudden she was kneeling next to Bolin, taking in the sight before her. It was enough to almost throw her into the avatar state but she knew if she did it would only cause more damage. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she examined the boy in front of her. Asami put a hand on Bolin's shoulder and he backed up, knowing that if anyone could help Mako right now it was Korra.

A shaky hand unbuttoned the top of his trench coat. Through her tears she could see large purple bruises covering his shoulders as if he was suspended in the air by nothing but his arms. A sob escaped Korra as she continued her search for wounds. A large gash in his side and a burn on his collar bone only proved her suspicions.

"He was tortured." She said through thick tears. It didn't make sense to her that her mouth could have been so dry only minutes ago and now hot tears were pouring freely from her eyes.

The room was silent except for Korra's small sobs and Bolin's sniffling.

"Water." Korra finally spoke, "I need water."

Asami pulled out her canteen and handed it to Korra,

"That's all we have left." She said as Korra unscrewed the cap.

Carefully she bent the water out of the container and over her hands. She started with his shoulders. If he woke up those would hurt the most and she didn't want him to be in any more pain. She put her hands on him and started to heal him the way Katara had showed her to years before.

Mako started to stir under her touch. His eyes fluttered open and searched the room. Korra's hands stopped and a sigh of relief escaped her lips, she could hear the same from Bolin and Asami.

"Korra?" He said. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you of course." She chuckled. He reached a hand up to wipe away the tears she didn't realize we're still streaming down her face. He winced at the action but didn't care, he wanted to touch her, to know she was really there.

"You have to leave." He said, his eyes widening in a panic. He tried to sit up but the pain caused him to fall back heavily on the floor.

"Mako you're not making any sense." Korra said, "we have to get you out of here."

"No, Korra they want you, not me. You have to leave. Before Zaheer and his gang find you." Mako begged, the desperation clear in his eyes.

"I'm not leaving without you." She said. Her hands moved to start to heal him again. Mako grabbed her wrist and made her look at him.

"I'm fine, it's nothing I can't handle." He tried to tell her, a weak smile spreading across his lips.

"Why are they doing this to you?" Korra asked in frustration, more tears slipping from her eyes.

"Because," Mako replied, "I love you."

Korra was shocked to hear him say those words to her. Those three words, eight letters that haven't been uttered between them since the day they broke up. Mako kissed the inside of Korra's wrist before his eyes began to droop.

"Mako!" Korra shouted, "Mako you've gotta stay awake!"

"Go, Korra." He all but whispered as his eyes fluttered shut.

Korra's whole body began to shake. Her vision became blurred and everything around her began to spin. Asami put a hand on her friends shoulder as she tried to calm her down. She told her that Mako was right, they had to leave, but they would come back later with back-up. Somewhere in the back of Korra's mind she knew Asami was right. She allowed her friend to lead her to the door but something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She reached down and picked up the crumpled piece of paper lying on the floor. She unfolded it and smoothed it out in her palm and a slight gasp escaped her lips as she looked at the picture in her hands. It was the picture from the spirit festival last year that mako and her had taken.

She stared at it for a long moment before tucking it into her pocket and walking out of the cell block without looking back. Her eyes glowing and fire in both fists.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Ok I wrote this SO long ago I can't believe I never posted it on here. It has been on my fanfiction account for a while now so check it out there too if you would like, or not, since it is the exact same story. Hope you liked it, let me know what you think!   
> \- LM


End file.
